Strangers Like Me
by WriterJessMZ
Summary: After Sawyer, Michael, and Jin are released from their cell, they are introduced to the tailies. Among them is the beautiful Valerie, who Sawyer can't help but feel attracted to. But on an island full of secrets, not all can be hidden for long. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sawyer, Michael, and Jin find themselves captured by fellow survivors of Flight 815. After being tricked by Ana Lucia, they are released from their cell, but are watched very closely. But their adventure is far from over. Michael heads into the jungle to search for Walt, and Sawyer and Jin are ordered to show them their camp. Along the way, Sawyer can't help but be attracted to a beautiful survivor. But on an island full of secrets, not all can be hidden for long.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any LOST characters. They all belong to the talented mind of J.J. Abrams.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry to all "Skate" fans but that is one relationship I do not like. If you are offended by the relationship I am writing, I suggest you stop reading. Istarting writing this after Episode 3 (Orientation)so again if you do not like where I am going, stop reading.And reviews (good or bad – I like to learn from my mistakes) are greatly appreciated. I will try to update every other day. Now without further delay, I present to you:

_**Strangers Like Me**_

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Sawyer strained his neck up towards the cell opening. Outside he could hear their captors talking, discussing situations, and what to do with their prisoners. Below him, Michael and Jin waited patiently, or tried to wait patiently. Michael had begun a pace inside the very small cell and Jin kept tapping Sawyer on the leg, hoping for updates. Now Jin was mumbling in Korean distracting Sawyer from the conversation happening above. Groaning, for his bullet wound still burned, Sawyer turned and shot a scowl towards Jin.

"Will you shut up!" he said causing Michael to stop pacing. "I can't hear what they're saying." Jin looked at Sawyer, the usual confused expression on his face. Sawyer rolled his eyes. He had given up trying to translate his words for Jin. If he didn't know simple words like 'shut up' by now then he would never get them.

Somehow Jin understood for he was now silent as a corpse. This caused a slight panic in Sawyer and Michael. The two looked at Jin and saw that he was looking upwards. Following his gaze they saw the oversized African American man standing at the foot of the opening. His gaze was cold, just the way it was when he struck them down. Eyes of fury, cruelty, and power. Now all three men were quiet. They expected him to use the gun Ana Lucia stole from Sawyer to take them out for good any minute, but instead he threw open the cell and threw down a large rope.

"Grab the rope," he growled a faint accent in his voice. Michael placed it as Nigerian, but couldn't be sure. He and Sawyer merely stared at each other, wondering if it was a good idea. Wondered if at the top the others would be there ready to attack. It was Jin who for the first time translated something correct. Pushing past Sawyer he reached for the rope and the man pulled him up.

Michael and Sawyer were still as stone while they watched Jin disappear over the edge of the cell. They listened closely for any sign of a struggle or screams. When nothing vibrated in their ears, they only hoped it was safe. The man came back a second time and Michael was hoisted up. Before it was his turn to go Sawyer took this advantage to look for some type of weapon. No one beats him up without getting something back in return. Just as the rope was thrown down a third time, Sawyer spotted a large brown stone. Reaching out he enclosed his fingers around it and used his other arm to hang on to the rope. After both Sawyer and Michael were on the top they saw that Jin was unharmed and that the survivors had formed a circle around them.

"I guess they were waiting for the full party," Sawyer whispered to Michael who prayed he was wrong. The survivors came closer, but none seemed to be holding a weapon. The only one who had something dangerous was Ana Lucia. Tucked in the front of her pants was Sawyer's gun. He stared at it, devising a way he could try and get it back into his hands. No one spoke for several minutes and it was strange to hear the island so quiet.

"What are your names?" the Nigerian man said. He had a low, deep voice, and it was clear that he was indeed their leader. Neither of them spoke and Michael knew it was probably not good to keep this man waiting.

Clearing his throat, he said, "My name is Michael. This is Sawyer and Jin. He doesn't speak much English. And you are?"

"I'll ask the questions here," the man roared back causing a slight jump to everyone around him. "Ana Lucia tells me you are survivors of a crash?"

"Yes, Flight 815," Michael began. "There were 48 of us, but now only 45. We lost two. Were you all on that plane too?"

"I said I am asking the questions!"

Michael gasped and stepped back a few paces. Sawyer saw his cowardice and knew it was his turn to speak. Taking a few steps forward he began, his voice just loud enough to be considered a yell.

"Listen, Gilligan, we had our raft blown up, I got shot, Mike's kid was taken, and Jin-well, Jin-, and we were beaten, thrown in a hole, and tricked by a dark haired cupcake. We have answered enough of your questions. Now how about answering some of ours!"

Everyone seemed to be staring at Sawyer like he was dead meat. The Nigerian man stepped forward, but Ana Lucia cut in front of him. This is exactly what Sawyer wanted. The moment she was close enough he would use the rock and grab the gun. Michael knew what his plan was and knew that it was not going to work.

Ana Lucia was inches from Sawyer. Her dark eyes glaring into his light ones. Everyone knew something was going to happen. The anticipation was too great in a place like this. Sawyer concealed the rock best he could in his hand while using his other hand to rub the bullet wound. Ana Lucia smirked and noticed the rock behind his back.

"What you got there?" she said moving a little closer to him.

"Nothing," Sawyer replied in his best innocent tone.

"Are you looking to get some revenge?"

Before Sawyer could answer Ana Lucia took a hard swing and punched him. The bolt wasn't hard enough to knock him down, but just hard enough for a small bruise to be left behind. The rock slipped through his fingers and fell to the ground.

Sighing, Sawyer looked back at Ana Lucia and said, with a threatening tone, "Do that again, I'll kill ya."

Ana Lucia turned back around and looked to strike him again, but Michael interrupted.

"Please, all we want to know is if you have seen a little boy? 10 years old?" he pleaded while Ana Lucia walked back to stand beside the Nigerian man. "Please? He's my son, Walt. I need to find him."

"No, we haven't," Ana Lucia replied, a sense of sorrow in her voice. "You are the only people we have seen in days. Except for the 'Others'."

All three men shot a glare at her and seeing this she scoffed. "So I guess you've heard of them too."

"Heard of them? We've seen them! They are the ones who took my son!" Michael shouted.

"Why would they take your son?" the Nigerian man responded. He felt awkward not being in this conversation, especially when it was about people as despicable as the "Others".

"I have no idea, you tell me."

"Look, this conversation is getting us nowhere," another survivor shouted. She was a woman in her thirties with golden blonde hair and was leaning against a long twig.

"Libby's right," Ana Lucia said and turned towards the Nigerian. The two began a quiet conversation. Sawyer, Michael, and Jin formed their own little triangle and began talking as well.

"What are we going to do?" Michael asked Sawyer more than Jin. "Do you think they are the 'Others'?"

"No, they seem too clean to be them," Sawyer replied while looking at each of the survivors closely. "Each of them looked like the everyday person who unfortunately was caught in a plane crash."

"Camp." Jin said, stuttering the first few tries. Michael and Sawyer looked him a little confused. "Camp," he said again and used his palm as a platform. With his other hand he used his index and middle finger to make it look like someone was walking. Michael was first to translate.

"Take them to our camp?" he said and Jin nodded. "Why would they want to go there?"

"Oh, because maybe they don't have any food here and want to salvage ours," Sawyer added rubbing harder every second at his wound. "Ugh, forget it, I don't know."

Just then Ana Lucia and the Nigerian had finished talking and turned towards the three men.

"You will take us to your camp," the man said. It was clearly a command and not a request.

Sawyer looked at Michael who looked at Jin. Sometimes Jin's mind scared them. Though he spoke little English, he seemed to know the way their minds work. They then continued to listen as the man gave more orders.

"Ana Lucia, Libby, Roger, Gibb, and Valerie will come to the camp. The rest of you will stay here and keep an eye on things." The man suddenly started to search the crowd and saw that only four of the five names he called were present. "Ana Lucia, where is Valerie?"

"She went into the jungle earlier," she replied also looking for their fellow castaway. "She's been gone for nearly an hour now."

"We must find her! Everyone spread out and take different entrances. Gibb, Libby, watch these three!"

Sawyer, Michael, and Jin watched while the group scattered to look for their missing survivor. Sawyer wondered if the "monster" came to their side of the island as well. Michael thought the same thing with the polar bears.

Another hour faded away and there was still no sign of Valerie. Ana Lucia met with the Nigerian first and then slowly everyone started coming back, disappointment written all over their faces.

"No luck," Ana Lucia said patting him on the shoulder. It was clear to Sawyer, Michael, and Jin that they thought they had lost someone. "She's was tough, but maybe it was the 'Others'."

"Think again," a voice suddenly said. It was an unfamiliar voice to Sawyer, Michael, and Jin, but to their fellow survivors, it was a voice known and loved.

Staggering from the jungle, exhausted and a little sweaty, was Valerie. No older than twenty-three, she had childlike eyes and a woman's body. Her hair was fine and the color of milk chocolate which stopped inline with the middle of her neck. Her turquoise shirt was sleeveless and wet. Her jeans were vintage with slits at the knees and faded at the hips.

Ana Lucia and the Nigerian ran over to her, checking her bruises and cuts. Sawyer could see their mouths moving, but they were too far to make out any words. He froze when they looked at him. He knew Valerie was asking who they were and within a few seconds the three were walking in their direction.

"Other survivors? Where?" Valerie asked while whipping the dirt from her pants.

"On the other side of the island," Ana Lucia replied. "They are taking us there now."

"Oh, good, so I didn't miss all the fun."

"By the way, Valerie, where were you?"

"In the jungle, escaping from the 'Other's."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"_Val? Hey Valerie?" a friendly voice called from the distance. Valerie turned and saw her friend, Jacob, running her direction. He was out of breath and she could see a little sweat rolling down his face. He must have run all the way from class to catch up to her._

"_How's it going, Jacob?" she said giving a friendly smile and wave. _

"_Ah, it's going," he replied trying to catch his breath._

"_Breathe, Jacob, breathe."_

"_Very funny. Are you heading home?"_

"_Yeah, my last class was cancelled, so I'm gonna go. You?"_

"_Nope, unfortunately, I still have College Writing left."_

"_Ok, then I guess I'll talk to you later." Valerie turned around and began to walk. She couldn't wait to get home and fall right back into her large comfy bed. She had the worst nights sleep. A nightmare kept her up all night. A strange nightmare about her father._

"_Uh, Valerie?" Jacob called again._

_Turning around once again, Valerie replied, "Yes, Jacob?"_

"_Um, I was, um, wondering, if you would, um, maybe want to go, um, get something to eat, um, this weekend?"_

_Now Valerie knew the reason why he was sweating. Jacob was asking her out. How cute, she thought. She knew how much effort it took a guy to ask a girl out and she found it adorable. Giving another sweet smile she said, "Sure. Call me on Friday."_

_Not another word was spoken between them, but somehow, Valerie knew the instant she turned around, Jacob's heart was shoved back into his chest._

_Valerie was home thirty minutes later. Her house was warm and welcoming, as it always was on a chilly fall day. Running up to her room she threw on a pair of sweatpants and sweater before running back downstairs. As she stepped into the kitchen, she began singing softly. She was hungry and needed something to eat before she fell asleep. Searching the refrigerator she saw nothing appetizing and decided to check the cabinets. Sometimes her mother would hide cookies in there. _

_Closing the fridge, Valerie turned and nearly fell over. Her mother had been sitting in the kitchen the entire time, silent as a mouse. Valerie felt like she had aged another 23 years. _

"_Mom, are you crazy? You scared me to death."_

_Then Valerie noticed that her mother looked like the one who was scared to death. Her face was pale and her eyes red and puffy. Enclosed tightly in her hand was the phone. _

"_Mom? Mom, what's wrong?"_

_As if she just entered the room, Valerie's mother acknowledged her daughter. Slowly she looked up and stared hard into her eyes. Those eyes, so much like her father's, now they would be the only thing that would remind her of him. _

"_Your father, he--, he's dead."_

"The 'Others'?" the Nigerian man cried back. "Where, are you hurt?" Sawyer watched as he began checking her more closely.

"No, I'm fine," Valerie replied releasing her arm from his grip. "It was only two and they were the dumb and dumber of the group."

"Did you see a little boy with them?" Michael found himself shouting over and over again. "10 years old?"

"What is he talking about?" Valerie asked Ana already annoyed by their new visitors.

"The 'Others' took his son," Ana responded with the same sorrowful voice as before. "They don't know why."

"Did you see him?" Michael asked again.

"No, I'm sorry," Valerie said looking down at her feet feeling sorry for the man. "They wouldn't leave him with those two."

"You seem to know an awful lot about them, sugar," Sawyer added still rubbing at his wound. Michael, Jin, the Nigerian, and Ana Lucia all looked at him coldly. They all knew Sawyer was accusing her of being one of the "Others" and Michael and Jin figured that was not a good idea. Valerie pushed past Ana and the Nigerian and made her way quickly towards Sawyer. She stopped only inches from him and Sawyer could not believe what he saw.

She was beautiful. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Sure Kate, Shannon, and even Claire were hot, but they were not beautiful like her. Her childlike eyes were delicate but he could tell they saw so much in this world. And now they were looking at him and he was hooked. The perfect brown color was like two drops of chocolate and he wanted to lick it. She was shorter than him, by about three inches, but she carried herself like she was taller.

"What exactly are you saying?" her voice was so low Sawyer had to lean in a bit to hear her.

"I'm just saying it's kind of odd that you escaped two without so much as a scratch," he added, hoping this would not land him back in the cell. "Just a little curious on how you did it, that's all."

"You really want to know?"

"I asked, didn't I? I mean, you just seem a little . . . weak to take on two _men_ by yourself."

Michael and Jin shook their heads. They had a feeling this girl was hiding more behind those childlike eyes than she was leading on. The Nigerian and Ana Lucia were also a bit anxious. Valerie only smirked at Sawyer, a smirk he got so often from Kate.

"Well, I did this to one of them," she whispered right into Sawyer's ear. He can't argue that it felt good, but he wasn't expecting the next thing. Valerie placed both her hands on his shoulders and pulled him close. Sawyer expected another whisper, perhaps even a kiss, but instead he got her knee slamming hard into his groin. The entire island could most likely hear the gasps from everyone's mouth. Sawyer groaned as the pain shot through his entire body. He was instantly on the ground, bending over in so much pain. Michael and Jin couldn't help but laugh a little.

"And this to the other," Valerie added right before kicking Sawyer hard in the stomach. More gasps echoed while they watched Sawyer wriggle in pain on the sand. And as Valerie walked away with her head held high, the Nigerian man shouted, "Alright, let's go."

Michael and Jin walked over to help Sawyer. Lifting him off the ground, Jin threw his arm around his shoulder for support with Michael doing the same on the other side. As they began following the others, Sawyer scoffed and said, "She wants me." All he got in response was a snicker from both Michael and Jin.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The afternoon sun was high and hot. The temperature rose another ten degrees and the humidity was unbearable. It was the cool sea breeze that kept the line of survivors going. They kept close to the water, leaving their prints deep in the wet sand. The Nigerian led the line with Ana Lucia close behind. Jin, Roger and Gibb were behind them. Michael and Libby walked side by side with Sawyer not far behind and Valerie bringing up the rear. Faint conversations could be heard from Michael and Libby, Ana and the Nigerian, and Roger trying to make some sense out of Jin's Korean.

Only groans were coming from Sawyer while he kept rubbing the bullet wound. Had it become infected? It burned more than ever and he couldn't figure out why. All he knew was that rubbing it made it feel better and so he kept at it.

Valerie had been watching Sawyer the entire time. There was something about him that seemed so familiar, but she could not place her finger on it. She knew the instant she learned his name. Sawyer was a name common to her ears. It was not a name she liked to hear for it was the cause of a death of someone she loved. Every time she saw him rub his shoulder she wanted to know more about it. And for the past twenty minutes she chickened out.

Sawyer sighed and looked up towards the sky. The sun beamed on his face and he knew by the time they reached camp he would be a burnt turkey. Whatever, he thought. He was used to it. How he wished the sunscreen they took on the raft wasn't blown up. When the wound no longer burned he let his arm fall to the side. Then suddenly he saw someone standing beside him.

Peeking over he saw Valerie had caught up to him. He figured she would just keep walking on, but instead she looked at his arm with interested eyes.

"What happened?" she said nodding towards the wound.

"What?" Sawyer heard her the first time, but he wanted to hear her speak again.

"What happened to your arm?"

"What does it look like? I got shot."

Valerie nodded and looked away for a second. Duh, she thought. Sawyer was just like her. Almost every remark was full of sarcasm. Turning back towards him she replied, "I see that. Did you shoot yourself? Tried to end the pain and realization that no one was coming?"

Now Sawyer looked away. He rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe she thought he tried to kill himself. He was not that depressed to be stranded on an island with a bunch of strangers who are nothing like him to make him want to kill himself.

"No," he said rudely. "I _got_ shot by the gang who took Mike's kid."

"Oh," Valerie responded before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Sawyer said even more rudely than before.

"I was just thinking that if you did try to kill yourself you have pretty poor aim," she replied still laughing.

"Ha ha," he said mockingly. "How do you that in the real world I am not a mass murderer whose specialties happen to be guns? Did that ever occur to you?"

"How do you know I'm not?"

After she spoke the two of them just stared blankly at one another. Both their minds were reeling with questions about the other, wondering exactly _who_ they were in the "real" world. Neither of them knew that the other had previously fired a gun before this and that both were driven by revenge. All they knew was that they both spoke in the same language. A language only people like themselves could understand.

_Valerie watched while the officer pulled back the white sheet. Underneath was the body of her beloved father. He laid there, cold and pale, his life taken from him long before it's due. Valerie always imagined her father dying peacefully in his bed, but instead he died a painful death. His eyes were still open and they seemed to be burning a hole through her._

"_Is this your father?" the officer asked holding the sheet a little higher to expose the man's naked body._

_Valerie was at a loss for words. She slowly nodded her head, which killed her to do. She never imagined the day she would be doing something she saw so often in the movies. Her mother had sent her to identify the body. Her mother's heart was already broken and doing this would have killed her. So Valerie had booked the first flight to Sydney and arrived that morning. Making a call to the police she soon found herself staring at the corpse of her father. Moving her eyes from his face, the officer began pulling the sheet back over him. Then she noticed something._

_A bullet wound on her father's chest. Is this how he died? Was he robbed? Caught in a shoot out? Now words were filling in her head and were soon coming out her mouth._

"_How'd he die?"_

"_Oh, someone found him in the morning, struck down by a bullet," the officer read from his notes. "All the money in his truck was still there and his wallet wasn't taken."_

"_So you've ruled out robbery?"_

"_Uh, yes, we have."_

"_That wound was directly at the heart. This person knew where to aim."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_I'm studying to be a doctor."_

"_Are you considering your father was killed out of revenge?"_

"_I don't know. I don't know who would want to kill him? He hasn't done anything."_

"_Well, sometimes people have secrets they keep hidden from even their families."_

_The officer thanked Valerie for coming and left the room. Valerie looked at the sheet. The officer's words would not leave her head. Perhaps her father did keep secrets from her. But what kind of secret would cause the death of him? Finding his hand beneath the sheet, Valerie vowed to find out the truth. She vowed to find her father's murderer and bring him to justice. _

Valerie had slowed down that she was now back in the rear. She hadn't realized they were now tracking through the jungle instead of the shore. Many times during the day she would think of her father and her promise to him. And this crash was only delaying justice. Valerie thought more about her father until she found herself frozen in place.

Faint whispering rang through her ears. Whispers that were all too familiar. Looking around, Valerie knew what was coming. She was not alone. The Nigerian had heard them as well. He stopped causing the line to follow suit. Michael asked what was wrong and the response was a quick and quiet, "Hide."

The Nigerian and Ana Lucia quickly ducked behind a large bush while Roger and Gibb pushed Jin behind the large tree opposite them. Libby and Michael buried themselves beneath another bush and Valerie grabbed Sawyer, pulling him behind another tree.

"What the," Sawyer said but was quickly silenced by Valerie's hand on his mouth. It wasn't long before they heard the snapping of twigs coming from the distance.

The whispers had faded, but as the Nigerian, Ana, Libby, and Michael lay on the ground they saw several feet walk slowly by. Roger, Gibb, Jin, Valerie, and Sawyer carefully peeked around the trees to see the dirty and disgruntled faces of the "Others". As they walked by they mumbled, not making sense even to themselves. Suddenly one of them stopped and seemed to sense another presence. He looked around and his eyes seemed to fall on the tree hiding Valerie and Sawyer.

Sawyer had a fear that they had been spotted and quickly he placed his hands on Valerie's waist and pushed her further behind the tree. Accidentally tripping over a rock he fell forward pushing himself into Valerie and against the tree. The sudden jolt hurt, but Valerie was able to keep the groan quiet. All she felt now was Sawyer's body against hers. Their faces inches apart and they just stared into each other's eyes.

Finally, Sawyer peeked around the tree and saw that the man had continued on. Looking further he saw Libby trying forcefully to keep Michael on the ground. Sawyer knew that if she let Michael go he would go and do something stupid, maybe even get killed in the process.

It felt like hours had passed when the Nigerian slowly stood up. Everyone else came out from their hiding place. Looking in the direction the "Others" went, the Nigerian noticed that the sun was beginning to set. Turning to the group he said, "We'll camp here tonight." Everyone nodded and together gathered wood to make a fire.

The day was over quicker than it began. Sawyer was the last to wake up. When he did he noticed Jin surrounded by the others. Feeling as though he were in trouble, Sawyer leapt to his feet and pushed through the circle.

"Michael! Michael!" Jin kept shouting while pointing his finger in the same direction.

"What about Mike?" Sawyer asked trying to calm Jin down. "Where is he?"

"He ran off into the jungle first thing this morning," Libby explained and Sawyer knew that Michael had gone and done the stupid thing he was thinking about the day before.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"What are you talking about? He just _ran_ off into the jungle!" Sawyer found himself screaming uncontrollably. He was beginning to lose his temper and Jin constantly shouting "Michael" was not helping.

"I told you, when I woke up I saw him running off," Libby explained again. "He was too far by the time I stood up to go after him."

"Why would he go off into the jungle by himself?" Valerie asked her arms crossed. "Doesn't he _know_ what's out there?"

"Have you been listening to anything we've been telling you?" Sawyer yelled back waving his arms like a wild man. "Mike's kid was taken by the 'Others' and after spotting them yesterday he decided to follow them and he ain't coming back without his son!"

"Well, we won't be seeing him again," Valerie replied shaking her head. "He's as good as dead." She knew the "Others" would most likely torture Michael to the point where he wished he was already dead.

"Why you little," Sawyer took three forceful steps towards Valerie. His fists were clenched and all he wanted was to hit her. Valerie took a step back and the Nigerian and Ana Lucia stepped in front of her. Jin grabbed Sawyer's shoulder and tried to hold him back. But though Sawyer was a con man his mother raised him right and he would never strike a woman. "You have no idea the pain Mike went through on that raft when his kid was taken. Don't you _ever_ talk about Mike that way again."

Sawyer finally backed off and immediately began rubbing his wound. The excitement had made it burn more than before and to hide the pain from the others he looked away and walked back to the tree he slept against.

Valerie could not believe how her statement had affected him. For a second she thought he was actually going to hit her, but then something in him made him stop. She thanked God for that. There were so many times when she tried to keep her mouth shut. It got her into trouble so often. However, in times like this, it was difficult.

Twenty minutes later they were back on the trail. The Nigerian had decided to move to shore again. Only this time they remained a little closer to the jungle. It was Sawyer, now, who brought up the rear. He kept a good distance from everyone. So many thoughts were parading through his mind that if someone said anything to him, they would all come shouting out at once.

Valerie was walking next to Jin who occasionally looked at her and shook his head. She could only imagine that he too was mad at her for what she said about Michael. Every few minutes she would glance over her shoulder to make sure Sawyer was still with them. And every time she did he would glare directly at her.

After about an hour and a half of walking, the Nigerian stopped them all for a short break. Valerie took this opportunity to step back and apologize to Sawyer. She stood facing the ocean, the gentle breeze blowing her hair back. Sawyer was so far behind them it took about ten minutes for him to reach her. While he slowly walked by Valerie looked down and said, "I'm sorry."

Sawyer had slowed down, but didn't stop. He clearly heard her, but pretended that he didn't. He was not in any mood for an apology. His entire life he was never one to forgive that easily. And he blamed it all on one person. The man who had taken from him his mother and his innocence. From that day he was never the same. He became a cold hearted and cruel man. He had no friends, no family, and no tolerance for anything.

His fellow survivors had learned to stay away from him. Only Kate was able to read between the lines. The two of them had so much in common he never believed he would find someone like that. Yes, he thought she was hot and if he had met her prior to the crash she would have just been another women on his list of one night stands, but he had formed a relationship with her he had never made with anyone else. That all changed, though, when he met Valerie.

There was something about her he could not figure out. Every time she looked at him he saw secrets behind those eyes of hers and he wasn't surprised. Nearly everyone on this island has come in contact with one another or has somehow been linked to their lives in a very weird way. Sawyer was never one to believe in fate; he heard Locke talk about it many times before, but this crash was somehow changing his perspective. He just couldn't figure out how Valerie fit into all this.

Valerie felt defeated and hurt when Sawyer walked by her without even an acknowledgment. She knew she really had hit a soft spot. Looking back out into the ocean she wondered how she was going to make it right.

_Valerie had located the hotel in which her father was staying. The hotel had not yet learned of his death and she told them she was a co-worker, coming for a meeting. She was shocked when the receptionist believed her and gave her the number of the room._

_Room 815 was on the 8th floor. Valerie was thankful this hotel still used old key locks. Using her hair pin she unlocked the door and walked inside. She had to find something here. Quickly and quietly she began searching the room. She looked through all the drawers, the bathroom, bed, even the closest, but found nothing useful in her investigation. _

_Sitting down on the bed she whispered, "Come on dad, give me something."_

_Then like her father had just answered her prayers she noticed a piece of paper wedged underneath the television stand. Curious, Valerie walked over and slowly started to pull it, being very careful not to rip any part. After about five minutes of pulling she had the entire paper in her hand, only to realize that it wasn't a paper, but a picture. _

_The picture was of a man with a plump belly and stern face. He was dressed in an ugly brown suit. Valerie had never seen him before, but she could only imagine that her father had. Because written on the back in her father's large handwriting was the name "Hibbs". Below the name was a group of numbers. In front of them was a dollar sign and somehow it all came to her at once._

_Her father supposedly borrowed money from this Hibbs and he never got the chance to pay him back. Hibbs most likely hired a hit man to murder her father to send a message for all others to pay him back. That was it. Valerie now had some proof that her father was murdered. _

_Folding the picture she slipped it in her pocket and left the room. She needed to find this Hibbs to seek her revenge. While walking through the lobby, Valerie couldn't seem to get the sum of money out of her head. It was a strange amount, something she had never seen before. Her father owned this Hibbs $4,815,162,342._

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I thought that was a good place to stop. Chapter5 will be a bit longer. Thanks for all the reviews so far and I hope to get some more. It's your comments that keep me writing. Thanks again.**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

The afternoon sun began to descend signaling that the light would soon be gone for the day. The Nigerian figured they still have a good hour before they needed to stop for the night. Turning back to the line he shouted that they should be there by tomorrow night. At least he hoped, as long as they didn't run into anyone or anything.

Sawyer had quickened his pace and was now walking in front of Valerie. The entire time she was arguing about whether or not to talk to him. Would he even listen? Would he ignore her again? God, how he reminded her so much of herself. Mentally slapping herself, Valerie thought it was worth the shot. She needed to say something or else this would bother her until she did.

Quickening her step, she appeared beside Sawyer only to see him grimace. Peeking further she saw him really rubbing at his wound. She hoped it wasn't infected.

"Are you ok?" she said not even thinking before she said it. Sawyer simply rolled his eyes, but kept his stride even with hers.

"Look, I'm sorry," Valerie said a little harsh. He was not making this any easier than it should be. "I sometimes say things that I shouldn't. Have you ever done that before?"

"Guilty as charged," he replied without looking at her.

"Then why are you so upset? Because you seem like the sort of person who wouldn't give two damns about anyone."

Sawyer couldn't help but face the fact that she was right. The only thing he cared about was his revenge, but after the crash it all seemed to change. Walt reminded him a little of how Sawyer was as a kid. He didn't deserve to be in this position.

"You don't understand. He didn't deserve to be taken. And he doesn't deserve to believe that his father is dead."

Valerie looked away after Sawyer's statement. She was always good at analyzing and she could only think that something terrible happened to Sawyer when he was a child, which explains his feelings towards this little boy. She felt the words trying to come from her mouth, but with much effort contained them. She did not want to say anything else that would upset him. But there was something she had to say.

After seeing his face in pain again she sighed and said, "Will you let me look at that arm?"

"What?"

"Can I see your arm?"

"No," Sawyer replied before he released his hand from the wound.

"Why?"

"Because I don't allow girls to 'see' me unless I get a kiss first."

"Excuse me?" Valerie could not believe what she was hearing.

"If you want to see my arm, I need a kiss first," Sawyer couldn't help but smirk. He was easily pulling off the same gag as he did with Kate and the whole incident with Shannon's medicine. "So what do you say?"

"You're sick," Valerie said and walked as far away from him as possible.

"That's what they all seem to say," Sawyer shouted back, but once she was in the front of the line he looked down in shame.

"_Let me go!" Valerie shouted at the two large men that were dragging her down a hallway. Through a lot of connections she had tracked down Hibbs. He was in Sydney and this was her chance. The moment she stepped into the building, however, she was confronted by these two men who were now dragging her along._

_They took her to the farthest room in the building, which led into a small square room with dirty walls and a cold wooden floor. After they released her the men slammed the door shut, locking her inside. Valerie instantly started kicking the door. _

"_Let me out of here you bastards!"_

"_There's no use shouting, they only listen to me," a voice said from the dark room. Valerie turned around and backed as close as she could to the wall._

"_Who's there?"_

"_Someone you've been looking for for some time," the voice replied and then a hand reached up and pulled on an overhead light. Valerie was now looking into the eyes of Hibbs. _

"_You!" she said while he laughed._

"_Me."_

"_You're the bastard who had my father killed."_

"_True, but I am not the one who killed him, am I?"_

"_It doesn't matter!" Valerie yelled and pulled a gun from her jacket. Pointing it directly at Hibbs, she felt herself shaking and all Hibbs did was laugh._

"_Oh, honey, you wouldn't use that on me," he said remaining comfortably seated in his chair._

"_Oh yeah?" Valerie replied and pointed the gun directly next to him. Pulling the trigger she shot the pillow that was resting underneath his arm. The pillow exploded into tons of feathers, some landing on Hibbs's head. _

"_I am not the one you want to kill," he said finally standing up. _

"_Stay where you are!" But Hibbs did not listen. He began walking slowly towards her, his face sterner than in his picture. _

"_Come on now Valerie, put it down."_

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_I know everything about your family and the debt your father still owes me. I told him many times that I would have killed you and your mother unless he paid me back. Why do you think he moved to Sydney?"_

"_He came here for business and decided to stay longer."_

"_It was so we would leave you alone."_

_Suddenly, Valerie felt Hibbs grab the gun from her and push her against the wall with a lot of force. _

"_I knew sooner or later you would find me. But it is I who has been watching you. You can be very useful to me, Valerie. And in the process you will be seeking the revenge you hold so dear in your heart."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm compromising," Hibbs said while stroking the side of her face. "I will forget all about your father's debt to me. I will leave you and your mother alone, if, you promise to kill just one person for me."_

_Valerie was not sure whether to accept the deal or not. She could see that this Hibbs was a real player and he probably said this same speech to many people before._

"_This person you would be killing is the exact man who murdered your father, if you really want to know."_

"_Who is he?"_

"_No, no, no. First you must promise to take the job, then you kiss me, then I will tell you his name."_

"_What?" Valerie said her voice deep. This Hibbs was disgusting even to look at. She couldn't imagine what kissing him would be like._

"_You heard me," he replied moving in closer, his face now only inches from her own. "A simple promise, a simple kiss, and the identify of your father's killer revealed."_

_Valerie knew she had no choice. Hibbs was getting closer and closer and there was no way she was going to pass by the name of her father's murderer. _

"_Ok, I promise," she whispered and before she even finished the sentence Hibbs's lips were locked against hers. _

_She felt his tongue exploring her mouth and she fought back the urge to vomit. And after what seemed like forever he finally pulled back and looking right at her said two words, "James Ford."_

The sun had set an hour ago and Valerie was leaning against a rock near the caves they had found for shelter. Her arms were crossed and she never heard the jungle so quiet. She could not stop herself from thinking about the one thing that had consumed her thoughts all day. Then she spotted something that would be quite useful.

Sawyer was settled in the corner of the cave while the others camped closer to the opening. Again he was rubbing his wound and was surprised when the rubbing did not make the burning go away. He could feel that the wound had become infected but he did not want to give the others the extra burden of worrying about him. Peeking down at it he saw a disgusting sight. A completely infected wound and now he only prayed it would not become life threatening.

"Will you please let me look at your arm?" said a familiar voice above him. Sawyer glanced up and saw Valerie standing over him. Her arms were still crossed and her face serious.

Turning away, he gave a quiet scoff and replied, "Not until I get that kiss."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. All I'm asking for is a little kiss." This again brought back memories of the time Sawyer tricked Kate into kissing him.

"Is this how you get all your action?" Valerie replied crudely.

"Maybe."

Valerie rolled her eyes at his arrogance. But she knew that wound would kill him if it was not treated and soon. Uncrossing her arms she sighed and said, "Ok. I promise to kiss you _after_ I look at your arm."

"Doesn't work that way, darlin'."

"Well that's my final offer. Take it or leave it. Otherwise, I can tell you now, that arm will be giving you more pain than you can ever imagine."

Sawyer would not say anything, but he knew she was right. He could already feel the burning spreading through his entire body and not just his arm anymore. Looking up at her he gave in.

"Fine," he said and sat up. Valerie smiled and kneeled down beside him. Reaching behind her she pulled from her pockets a small branch of leaves and flowers. Sawyer's eyes fell right on it. "What is that?"

"Spider flower."

"Uh?"

"It's fine. It has a lot of medical uses. It helps cool the body and the flowers are a disinfectant. Ok, I need you to take your shirt off."

"Whoa, now, sugar, I only said a kiss."

Sawyer snickered but after seeing the stern look in Valerie's face knew his joke was going to be cut short.

"Alright," he said as he reached for the bottom of the shirt. "Don't get too excited."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Valerie whispered back while Sawyer removed his shirt and placed it beside him. Valerie couldn't help but peek at how ripped and perfect his stomach was.

Sawyer watched while Valerie tied her hair back into a short ponytail and began ripping the flowers from the leaves. She licked her thumb and index finger and rubbed the flowers between them, flattening them out. Very carefully she reached for the wound and rubbed the flowers against it. Sawyer groaned the first few times, but after a while got used to it. He also already felt his body cooling down. While Valerie continued, Sawyer decided this would go a lot faster if they embarked in a conversation.

"So how do you know about this Spider Flower and it's remedies?" he said in a rather simple and calm tone.

"I was studying to be a doctor," Valerie replied without taking her eyes off the wound. "The last thing I learned was about tropical plants and their medical uses."

"Why was it the last thing you learned?"

"My father died shortly after we finished the chapter. And I never went back to school."

"Oh, how'd he die?"

"He was killed, shot one time in the heart." Now Valerie was using the leaves to make an overcoat for the wound. "I went to Sydney to identify the body and that's where I learned that he was murdered."

"Sydney? He was Australian?"

"No, he was there on business, decided to stay a little longer. And off time from work he ran a shrimp truck."

Sawyer's heart skipped a beat. A man, American, running a shrimp truck in Sydney. No, it couldn't be. Valerie had moved on to wrapping the wound with a cloth she had ripped from a shirt probably back at the camp. Sawyer needed to know more. This was sounding all too familiar.

"Why was he killed?"

Valerie wasn't sure why Sawyer was asking her these questions or why she was even answering him, but she continued anyway.

"He had borrowed money from this man named Hibbs. He had someone kill my father so I tracked him down, but he told me the name of the man who had fired the gun on my father. I promised to him that I would seek revenge on the one who killed him and once I do that I will take my revenge on Hibbs."

Sawyer felt a shortness of breath and this time it wasn't from the wound. This could not be. This could not be the way Valerie was involved in all this. It just couldn't be.

"What was the killer's name?"

Looking Sawyer right in the eye she replied, "James Ford."

Oh, no, God, no, Sawyer thought. It couldn't be.

"What was your father's name?"

"Frank Duckett. I'm his only daughter, Valerie Duckett."


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Sawyer was in still complete shock as to what he just heard. Valerie could not have been the daughter of the man he killed for Hibbs. She just couldn't. Then he looked at her again and saw that it was true. Her eyes said it all. He couldn't believe he didn't see it before. Valerie's eyes were the exact same as the man he had killed. He recognized the glow in them even while Frank was dying. He was so caught up in thought he didn't realize Valerie had finished setting his wound.

"There you go," she said leaning back up. "It still may hurt from time to time, but those flowers will disinfect it in no time. Just to be safe, I gathered some extra in case we needed it along the way."

"Thank you," was all Sawyer could say. Though he said it as a mere whisper, Valerie clearly heard him and smiled.

"Your welcome." Then she rolled her eyes. "I suppose you want that kiss."

"Uh, what?"

"Oh, don't play games," she replied moving closer to him. Sawyer could not be sure if she was doing this for fun or because he asked her to. "I promised you and I always keep my promises."

Sawyer felt his breath slow every second Valerie got closer. All he wanted to do was kiss her, the way he kissed Kate, only longer and with more passion. He's wanted to do that the moment he first saw her. But he couldn't. When Valerie's lips were literally hovering over his he opened his mouth and Valerie did not expect him to speak.

"I can't," he whispered.

Valerie had a curious expression and leaned back. She stared at Sawyer like she had no idea who he was. "You what?"

"I can't," he said again and pushed himself farther against the wall. "Thanks for the spider flower. I think I should rest."

Valerie crossed her arms. This was not the Sawyer she had known for the last two days. This man was sincere and apologetic, even though he never clearly said, I'm sorry. Feeling teased, Valerie stood up and turned to leave, but not without kicking some dirt onto Sawyer. When he didn't even flinch she stormed out of the cave and leaned back against the rock outside.

She could not believe she had almost kissed him. He was a player and would never be the kind of man she needed. But Valerie could not explain why she was so freely willing to give Sawyer that kiss. Something inside her was not feeling right and she hoped it would pass overnight; otherwise she would be in big trouble.

The next day was bright and cool and reflected no one's mood in the small group of survivors. They were all exhausted and needed a good meal. Especially Sawyer. Without the proper vitamins in him, the wound would not heal correctly and Valerie knew that only decided to keep that information to herself. She hadn't even told anyone that it was her who fixed his arm. They all believed Sawyer had done it himself.

It was about an hour into their walk when Sawyer and Jin slowly walked away from the line. Ana Lucia had stopped the Nigerian and pointed to them. Sawyer and Jin's faces were quiet and still, as though they had seen the most beautiful thing in the world. Everyone else knew why the instant they looked past them.

Peeking out through the jungle trees was their camp. An array of tents and areas set up like little shelters. Large piles of firewood awaited the night to arrive so they could be lit up so its fire could provide the survivors with warmth and light. Sawyer and Jin were never so happy to be back here and at times they feared they would have never seen it again.

Without looking back at the others, Sawyer and Jin pushed past the low branches and rocks towards camp. The Nigerian held his line back, saying it was not time yet. Ana Lucia knew exactly what he meant, but Valerie, Libby, Roger, and Gibb did not. So instead, they watched Sawyer and Jin touch the sand that belonged to their crash sight.

The two survivors looked around and saw that nothing had changed. The tents were still set up and they only imagined that they belonged to the same people. Sawyer looked to where his spot was and noticed it looked completely untouched. But there was one thing that was different. None of the survivors were around. True, they hadn't expected them all waiting at the shore line for their return with a rescue boat, but they didn't expect to find the island deserted.

Then, from the jungle, appeared Charlie, followed by Claire and little Aaron in her arms. Coming from the jungle in pairs of three or more were the survivors. Sawyer and Jin could not even imagine where they had been and didn't want to. They stood there, quiet, wondering if this was a dream or reality. Their question was answered when Charlie glanced up and saw two very familiar faces.

"Oh, my, God!" he shouted, his British accent catching everyone's attention. "Look, Sawyer and Jin have returned!"

The eyes of everyone, including Aaron upon hearing Sawyer's name, all looked at them. At first, they all thought they were dreaming, but when Sawyer and Jin took a few steps forward and waved, they knew they weren't. The entire crowd ran over to them, nearly knocking them over. Each of them was throwing millions of questions at them. Most were the same, like, "Have you brought a rescue team? You won't believe what happened. Are we saved?" And the saddest of them all, "Where is Michael and Walt?"

From the jungle, the Nigerian began to slowly walk towards the camp and the others followed. They did not want to startle the others by jumping out at them. Instead, they thought a calm approach would be best.

"Everyone, please, calm down!" Sawyer found himself shouting, but no one could hear him over their own voices. But then he must have said something right for the entire crowd of castaways grew uncontrollably silent. Sawyer looked to Jin who was also silent as stone. He then realized why. The Nigerian and the others had emerged from the jungle, causing all eyes to fall on them.

It was a silence like no other. The waves crashing against the rocks couldn't even be heard. Sawyer and Jin looked and saw the terrified and curious stare in every single one of the front survivors faces. Sawyer thought it best to break the ice . . . very slowly.

"Charlie?" he said several times before the rocker finally moved his eyes away from the "tailies". "I need Jack. Where is he?"

"Um, I'll go and get him," Charlie replied and started to walk away. Only he was walking backwards as though he did not want to take his eyes off of the "tailies".

Once he was gone, Sawyer continued, "Ok, people, calm down. These are survivors from the back of the plane." The moment he finished talking Sawyer realized that was a bad thing to say. Every single survivor went into an uproar of questions. He saw them start to move closer and realized that if he didn't stop them, they would surround the "tailies" and interrogate them.

Just as Sawyer and Jin were about to push everyone back when Charlie came back with Jack and Kate. The moment they saw Sawyer and Jin their eyes widened. Was it actually them standing there? Kate thought she was never going to see Sawyer again. After not saying goodbye to him the day they set sail, she had always felt a little guilty and ashamed. They had formed a friendship and she knew he would have liked to say goodbye to her.

"How?" Jack said stuttering while he did. "How?"

"Not right now, we need to get them to the caves and keep them away," Sawyer explained pointing to the people behind him. Both Jack and Kate leaned to see around Sawyer and Jin and nearly fell over when they saw six unfamiliar faces.

"Ok, Hurley!" Jack shouted and was relieved when he saw Hurley's friendly face pushing through the crowd.

"Dude, yeah, I'm here!" he cried back. "Excuse me please." The crowd parted and Hurley appeared in the front beside Jack. "What's up?"

"Take those six to the cave near the falls," Jack ordered while he motioned Sawyer and Jin towards him. "Keep the others away from them as best you can. I'm gonna take a look at these two. Kate, come with me."

"Sure," she replied but then stopped herself to ask another question. "Um, where's Michael and Walt?" When she saw the look on Sawyer's face she immediately knew that she would be told the answer to that question later.

"No problem!" Hurley said and clapped his hands together. "Alright, new dudes, let's go, follow me."

The others all looked to the Nigerian. After a hesitant nod from him they began to follow the man named Hurley through the crowd. And all they could feel were eyes watching their every move.

Jack and Kate had Sawyer and Jin in the cave they labeled as the hospital. It was the spot where Jack treated everyone, no matter how slight the injury was. Both Sawyer and Jin were sitting on rocks. Kate was examining Jin, doing exercises Jack had taught her. They had finished explaining the terrible ordeal with Walt and how Michael ran off into the jungle after they had seen the "Others". They had told the entire story about the raft up to the point where they were released from the cell. While Jack examined Sawyer's arm, he started by saying, "Spider flower?"

"What?" Sawyer replied.

"How did you know to put Spider Flower in your wound?"

"Oh, I didn't, Valerie did."

"Is she a doctor?"

"No, but she told me she was studying to be before the crash."

"So there were 23 that survived?" Kate asked from the side. She was checking Jin's arms for any serious cuts.

"That's what they told us," Sawyer replied while Jack began to rewrap the wound. "The rest stayed there while we took these six with us."

"How was it that they survived?" Kate asked more towards Jack than Sawyer.

"Beats me," Jack responded and stood straight up. "The back was ripped off. They would have all had a 12 chance of surviving."

"That's comforting," Sawyer scoffed. "I'm not sure if they even know how they survived."

"Well, then, we'll just have to ask them," Jack stated and threw his bag back over his shoulder. When he did, Sawyer, Jin, and Kate saw a chocolate bar fall to the ground. Sawyer and Jin could not believe their eyes. Was the doc holding out on them? They have not seen chocolate since they crashed.

"Where in the hell did you get that?" Sawyer asked ready to pounce on Jack when he saw him lean down and pick it up. Jack and Kate looked at each other, wondering how they could word this. So they decided to just give them the whole story.

"And so we have to push a button every 180 minutes or else something bad is going to happen and there is a closest with a month's amount of food inside."

"Uh?" Sawyer replied.

* * *

**Sorry about the slow update. I was very busy last week. I also apologize for the limitations with the reunion between Sawyer, Jin, and their fellow survivors. I am moving those parts along since this is a Sawyer/OC fic and I want to get to those parts and focus more on them. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far and I hope to get some more before I update again. Otherwise, I may not continue.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. I am really really sorry about the long update. You don't even want to know about the last couple weeks I've had. Anyway, I knew how many of you are enjoying this story and knew I had to continue. So here it is, Chapter 7. I will say that we are almost to the end, but I want to thank you all so much for the reviews so far and I hope to get some more. Looking forward to hearing from you.**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Jack had an uncomfortable twist in his stomach and decided it was time to go check on the tail survivors. It's not that he didn't trust Hurley, but knowing the other survivors; he thought it was best to leave. Along the way Kate tried explaining about the events that led up to the hatch to Sawyer. Jin had given up attempting to translate her words. He knew once he found Sun she would explain everything to him. 

"So, there's food?" Sawyer finally said while Kate was taking a breath between her words.

"Yeah, but we are taking it slow," she replied. "We need to keep as much of it as possible."

"But if there's months supplies?"

"Forget it, Sawyer," Jack cried back. "We will give you some when we learn some more about the other survivors."

Sawyer decided not to argue. Kate was a little surprised. It wasn't like Sawyer to back down so easily without a fight, at least not with Jack or her. Instead he looked down and continued on walking with a parade of thoughts pacing his mind.

It sometimes scarred Kate how right Jack was. The moment they arrived at the cave where Hurley took the tailies they had to fight off the front survivors. Every single one of them were interrogating the tailies, throwing questions at them like potato chips. Mr. Eko had pushed everyone behind him and told them not to respond, which they did not. It also looked like they were about to attack each other.

"Hey! Everyone back off, now!" Jack cried shoving his way through the crowd. Kate, Jin, and Sawyer followed suit. Sawyer was careful not to use his left arm, but found it difficult. He looked all over for Valerie and was relieved when he found her leaning against the wall arms crossed.

"Come on!" Sawyer shouted back when Charlie nearly knocked him down.

"HEY!" Jack yelled in a tone no one ever heard from him before. The entire island seemed to quiet down. Everyone stared at him completely shocked and a little afraid. Even Kate backed off a little. "Come on now. We need to leave them alone. All your questions will be answered in time. Just please, go back to the beach. We will keep you updated."

It didn't seem at first that the front survivors were going to back off. No one moved. They remained still and stared at the tailies. Then Jack saw Sayid and Shannon push their way to the front.

"Everyone, please, let's return to camp," Sayid said while Shannon began turning everyone around herself.

When they realized they were not going to get any answers everyone sighed and turned. Sayid turned back to Jack and nodded. "We will keep them under control."

"Thank you," Jack replied while Sayid and Shannon walked the stragglers back to the beach. Turning to Mr. Eko and Ana Lucia he added, "Let's talk."

While the three walked off toward the shore, Kate cleared her throat and nervously stared at the tailies.

"Um, hi, I'm Kate," she started trying to control her nerves. "I will . . ."

Before Kate could continue she heard someone calling from the distance. The voice was familiar and it was coming closer. Jin knew exactly who it was. Looking out he saw someone he thought he would never see again. Sun ran with every ounce of energy she could muster. She was tending to her garden when she heard from Claire that Jin and Sawyer had returned. In minutes time she found herself running through the beach as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Jin!" she cried coming closer and closer. The tailies looked out to her and knew immediately who she was. Jin jumped from the rock he was standing on and started to run towards Sun. The two embraced one another and could not help but kiss passionately. So many nights they dreamed about seeing each other again and today it finally came true. Kate and Sawyer watched the reunion between husband and wife and felt the pain each of them had while apart and the love they had right now.

Allowing some privacy for Sun and Jin, Kate turned back to the tailies. Clearing her throat again she said, "Ok, um, so I guess we can go back to the beach. You guys can have a look around."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Valerie said from the darkened corner.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you not just see how they were treating us? You think that if we go to the beach it will be any different."

"I won't let them treat you like that again."

"How can you be so sure?"

Kate could not respond. This girl had a point. How would she keep the other survivors from asking them questions when she had some herself.

"Because I won't let them," Sawyer interrupted. Valerie and Kate starred at him and were unsure but a little comforted.

"Fine," Valerie replied and immediately turned away from Sawyer who wished she was no longer mad at him.

Kate and Sawyer led the tailies through the jungle. When they arrived at the beach everyone turned and stared. Kate and Sawyer kept walking, but Valerie and the others had stopped. They still were not sure whether or not to continue.

"Come on," Kate said again. "We promise they won't hurt you."

Valerie was the first to act. She was not going to stay scared of these people. It would show her weakness and that was the last thing she needed on this island. Slowly she stepped from the jungle and onto the sand. Libby, Roger, and Gibb followed suit and soon all four of them were wandering in different directions.

Sawyer watched Valerie take off and was about to follow her when he felt Kate's hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw she had much concern in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" she whispered gently rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, I've got it worse than this," he replied shaking his arm loose of her grip.

She scoffed. "Sawyer, don't joke. You could have died from this."

"Yeah, I know, Valerie already told me."

Then Kate knew why Sawyer was suddenly changed. He looked back and found Valerie wandering close to the water, her arms crossed again. Could it be that this girl beat down the hard side of Sawyer? Could she have found what Kate had been trying to find along? She wasn't sure, but she was going to find out.

Valerie walked close to the water, but watched the survivors on shore. They all sat at their respectable camps and talked. Some were laughing, others sleeping, but none crying. They all seemed happy. How different they had it. For 48 days, Valerie and her crowd were being chased and killed by the "Others" and these survivors were having a bonfire.

"_Thank you and enjoy your flight," the cashier said to the man in front of her. Slipping his items into a plastic bag he thanked the man and called for the next customer. Valerie tossed the pack of gum onto the counter along with a bottle of water. She didn't bother to hear the total. She slid a ten towards the cashier and waited for her change._

"_To pop your ears?"_

"_What?" Valerie said turning to the cashier, a young man around twenty-three years old. _

"_I always get gum so my ears will pop," he replied while holding the pack in his hand. "Is that why you're getting it?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Taking the ten from the counter, the cashier looked up and smiled at her. Valerie just rolled her eyes. She could not believe she was standing in an airport, with the cashier hitting on her._

"_So where you going?"_

"_LA."_

"_Really? That's where I'm from." Valerie smirked and held out her hand for the change. "I'm actually heading back there tomorrow. Maybe we can get together and . . ."_

"_Oh, God, do you always use that line?"_

_Valerie and the cashier looked over and saw the customer standing behind her. He was a tall man with blonde hair and a soft southern accent. He was holding a book and his ticket. _

"_Excuse me?" the cashier replied while setting her change on the counter. _

"_Look, I can see that working in an airport you see a lot of women, but please tell me you don't use that line to get them to bed?"_

"_I, uh," the cashier was speechless._

"_I, uh, yeah, she's not interested, can we move it along?"_

_Valerie took this cue and grabbed her change and items. Shoving them inside her bag she moved out of the way. The man was purchasing the book and the entire time he glared at the cashier wondering if he was going to try and make another pass at Valerie. _

_Valerie wanted to thank him and was about to when the PA kicked in._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience. We are now boarding rows 30 to 25 for Oceanic Flight 815 to Los Angeles."_

"_Oh, damn it," Valerie whispered and began running towards the gate._

Valerie noticed a young woman with long blonde hair. She was rocking a baby in a crib made of wood. They were safe enough here to raise a child when two children were taken from them? Valerie could not believe the irony. Everything that went wrong with them was perfect for the others. Shaking her head she turned and nearly ran into Kate.

"Oh, sorry," Kate said backing up. "You're Valerie, right?"

"Yeah," Valerie replied still watching the girl rock the baby.

"You want to clean up?"

"What?"

"I know a spot where you can clean up. Follow me."

Kate turned around and began walking towards the jungle. Valerie was not sure if she was really taking her to a place to clean up or somewhere quiet where she could ask questions. Either way she figured it was better than watching the survivors enjoy themselves.

* * *

**Look for Chapter 8 this weekend!**


	8. Chapter 8

**From this chapter on, I will now be using the name Mr. Eko since we now know what it is. I will be updating the other chapters with his real name, but this is just so you know. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

The waterfall was unbelievably warm. Its pressure was perfect and Valerie felt as though she was back home in her shower. Kate had led her to a beautiful waterfall which she said gave the best feeling of a real shower. And how right she was. The instant Valerie was undressed and under the fall she was transported back home and forgot all about the bad luck she's had the last three months. The water streamed from her body like butter on bread. Areas tingled and as Valerie stroked her hands through her hair she felt untouchable.

Sawyer limped through the jungle. He had turned quickly to leave and twisted his ankle a little. He saw Kate talking to Valerie earlier and was curious, but left it alone. For all he knew Valerie was still mad at him and asking her what Kate was saying was not going to make it any better.

A barely existent breeze swept past Sawyer and he kicked at a branch he nearly tripped over. Cursing he started to think about anything. Anything but Valerie. Since the day they met he could not get her out of his thoughts and he was not use to feeling this way about anyone. Yeah, he thought about Kate, but as a concerned friend. He still has not made it clear to everyone on the island they formed a friendship; it would place him in a different light and that was the last thing he needed.

Valerie was different. He thought about her and imagined her wherever he was. He had a feeling Jack and Kate could see through him, they always could. What would they think if they knew Sawyer actually 'liked' this girl? Sawyer could not think of anything because standing exactly twenty feet from him, her back turned, was a naked Valerie.

Kate had led her to a waterfall to wash and there she stood, soaking the soothing water like it was life itself. Sawyer froze in place and tried to tear his eyes from her. He now saw more of her perfection. Underneath those clothes the entire time was a flawlessly toned body. Her skin was evenly tanned from the constant days out on the beach. Her muscles were beautifully pronounced. Not too hidden and not too exposed. Moving his eyes a little lower he scoffed how cleverly hidden her lower half was by the branches of a tree. _It's like a PG movie_, he thought and inched up slightly.

He froze again.

Valerie had turned her head to the right and could see over her shoulder. She'd seen him. Sawyer, acting quick, turned his eyes from her and started back towards camp. Valerie watched him the entire time. The time she was showering she felt his cold eyes on her, but did not make a move. For some strange reason she actually liked the idea of him watching her.

Sawyer stumbled back to the beach just as Jack, Mr. Eko, and Ana Lucia returned from the caves. Each one had a satisfied but worried expression. Sawyer did not need to hear Jack's announcement to know what they planned on doing.

"Ok," Jack began while waiting for the few stragglers to reach the crowd who all appeared out of nowhere. "We came to the conclusion that it's probably best for the rest of the back survivors to join us here."

"What?" Charlie called from the front.

"You heard me, Charlie," Jack replied. "Mr. Eko, Ana Lucia, and Roger are going to leave today to gather the rest of them and bring them back here."

"Won't it be a little overcrowded?" Hurley asked trying his best to get a laugh from people and succeeded with only a few including Jack.

"Well, yeah, Hurley, it will be. Which means we will have to expand camp. The caves are still going to be off limits, but if we expand a little further out into the jungle we should be fine."

"Whatever," Hurley shrugged and everyone else nodded in agreement. They knew there was going to be no argument. Jack gave one last look to everyone before they departed and went about their business.

Jack turned to Mr. Eko and shook his hand gracefully. "Good luck," he said and nodded to Ana Lucia. Kate appeared with three new jars of water and handing one to each of them nodded as well. Mr. Eko, Ana, and Roger wrapped the water jugs to their shoulders and disappeared immediately into the jungle.

An hour passed and Valerie, dressed and clean, was sitting under the shade of a tree with Kate and Shannon.

"So you and the Iraqi are an item?" she asked after learning about the relationships on the island.

Shannon blushed and replied, "Yeah. I guess we are."

"And you lost your step-brother?"

Boone's death was always a sensitive subject for Shannon. She still could not accept the fact that Boone was gone from her life forever. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I lost my father right before this."

Shannon forced a comforting smile and was relieved when Valerie moved on to Kate.

"And what about you and the doctor?"

"Wh-you, mean, Jack?" Kate was speechless and Shannon couldn't help but smile. Everyone on the island saw the chemistry between the two of them. Kate and Jack were always too embarrassed to admit themselves. Valerie nodded enthusiastically.

While Kate struggled to find the right words to say Sawyer watched silently from the distance. Valerie still had not said a word to him and now she was laughing it up with the Princess and Kate. He was so focused on her he didn't notice Sayid standing beside him with his arms crossed.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Sayid said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I hope you're talking about the horizon," Sawyer replied his tone of sarcasm back in his voice.

"No, I meant women." Nodding over to Shannon, Kate, and Valerie, Sawyer tried to remain calm and collect. "They are so beautiful."

"Yeah, beautiful in bed." Sayid closed his eyes and shook his head. Good old Sawyer was back and he couldn't lie to say that he missed him. After their unfortunate episode with Sayid torturing him they some how formed a silent friendship. Of course, Sawyer would never admit to it.

"Sawyer, you soon learn women are beautiful not just in bed and I'm pretty sure you'll learn soon enough."

Sawyer turned to reply, but Sayid had walked away and was heading towards Shannon. Sayid spoke holding out his hand to Shannon. Smiling she happily accepted it and waved bye to Kate and Valerie. Sighing, Sawyer noticed the sun was beginning to set and decided it was time to retire.

Valerie watched Sayid and Shannon walk off hand in hand and turned around just in time to see Sawyer disappear into his tent. Saying goodnight to Kate she stood and made her way in that same direction.

Sawyer sat inside his tent reading the letter which he found still safely in his bag. How a letter could hold so much misery and memories he still didn't know, but every time Sawyer read this letter he felt the little child inside of him fading slowly away. Suddenly a draft blew in and Sawyer looked up to see Valerie walking inside. Stuffing the letter inside his bag, Sawyer sat up and for minutes they just stared.

"I'm sorry," Valerie finally said and sighed. "That's not a word I like very much. But I knew it was the right thing to say."

"We seem to have that in common," Sawyer replied and saw Valerie's confused gaze as she kneeled down in front of him. "I don't plan on ever using that word until I find the man who killed my ma."

"Your parents were killed too?" Valerie could not hide her surprise.

"My dad gunned her down and shot himself afterwards. Someone was responsible for him doing that and I won't stop until I find him."

"We seem to have _a lot_ in common. More than we both thought."

"Yeah."

Sawyer stared into her eyes and could not help it. Closing the last few inches between them, Sawyer kissed Valerie. She immediately kissed him back and wrapping their arms around each other, they explored everything. Their mouths, hearts, and souls. It was the first kiss Sawyer gave and wanted to forever kiss just her; and the first kiss Valerie received and wanted to receive it only from him. Finding the ground, Sawyer moved his hand up and down her side, savoring every part of her silk smooth skin. Valerie placed her hands on his back pushing him closer to her wanting more. And as the other survivors lay down to rest, Valerie and Sawyer welcomed the night passionately.

The morning sun rose against the ocean. It was very early and Valerie rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Rolling on her side she saw the still sleeping Sawyer, lying naked under the sheet. Gently she stroked his cheek. He looked at peace when he slept and she was not going to disturb him.

The sun shone through the crack in the tent, which helped Valerie locate her clothes. She planned on surprising him. Kate had shown her yesterday where the water and fruit was. There was always the hatch, but Valerie had no idea how to get there and knew she would not make it back in time. After tying her shoes Valerie slowly stepped towards the opening but instead kicked Sawyer's bag. A few items fell out and cursing Valerie bent down to clean it up.

After tossing a few bottles of sunscreen and a book into the bag she came across a letter. Valerie remembered Sawyer reading a letter when she came into the tent and though she knew it was wrong carefully unfolded it. Scanning the letter her eyes widened when she saw it was addressed to a Mr. Sawyer and signed by a little boy. What did this child mean saying this to Sawyer? Did _he_ take the lives of someone close to this boy?

Realizing what she was doing, Valerie stuffed the letter back into the bag and picked up the last item, a wallet. Noticing it had opened Valerie went to close it until she spotted a familiar name. Blinking her eyes a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming Valerie held the wallet close and read. Next to a picture of Sawyer were a name and address and her eyes again widened when she read the name. James Ford.

* * *

**Hey guys - sorry about the extremely slow update. Now that the winter holidays are here I will definitely be updating faster and hopefully have it done by the beginning of next year so keep checking up and thanks for the reviews, but I would love to have more. **


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Sawyer stirred when the sun beamed in his face. Rolling over he searched for Valerie and felt only air. Sitting up he saw that Valerie was nowhere in the tent. Searching for his clothes he hoped everything was all right. Usually it was him who would wake up and leave early. Now he understood what it felt like.

Once dressed Sawyer left the tent and scanned the beach. A few survivors were already up and walking around while some were staggering from their camps still yawning.

But Valerie was not around.

Feeling worried, Sawyer stopped everyone he passed to see if they saw Valerie and he finally got lucky with Sun.

"Yes, I saw her walk into the jungle," she said pointing towards the direction. "I was tending the garden and she walked by."

Sawyer thanked Sun and dashed into the jungle. Pushing branches and cursing Sawyer had absolutely no clue what he was going to say to her. He seemed to be wandering aimlessly around until he spotted the waterfall she used to wash. Stepping over a rather large tree root, Sawyer pushed past another branch when he reached the fall. And standing still as a statue was Valerie.

Her eyes were red and glossy as though she was just crying. Her hands were bound together behind her back and she was shaking. Sawyer had never seen her like this and it worried him.

"Valerie, what's wrong?" he asked trying to hide the concern. "What happened?" Valerie remained still and silent. "Valerie, please answer me."

"How could you?" she muttered. Sawyer looked at her confused as a small child would when they were yelled at for doing nothing wrong.

"What?"

"How could you?"

"How could I what?" Sawyer truthfully had no idea what she was talking about.

"I trusted you! I trusted you and you lied to me!" Now Sawyer was nervous. Valerie could go many different ways with this, but he seemed to know which was she was going to go.

"Come on," he whispered moving a step closer. "Let's go back to camp and talk about this."

"You think I'm gonna go back with the man who killed me father!" Sawyer was now staring at the barrel of a gun Valerie pulled from her back. Sawyer immediately froze and a wave of memories evaded his mind.

He never told her his real name to avoid something like this from happening. Now he wondered how she found out.

"I saw your wallet with your _real_ name!" Valerie explained answering his thoughts. "And the letter! You tried to hide that from me. Why?"

For the first time in years, Sawyer was speechless. Here he was, stuck on an island with strangers, recovering from a bullet wound, being held at gunpoint by the one person he truly cared about and he was speechless. Who wouldn't?

Sawyer sighed and started, "Listen, Valerie . . ." but he was cut off by someone screaming. Sawyer and Valerie hurried towards camp and what they, they couldn't believe.

Michael was running out of the jungle . . . with Walt! Young Walt's clothing was dirty and ripped. His tiny legs desperately trying to keep up with his father's and his face red and sweating.

Jack ran towards them, his face a mixture of joy and shock. "Michael, how . . . are you hurt? Walt, thank God!" But Michael was trying to say something. Waiting for his breathe to come back, Michael waved his arms widely and it was Walt who finally translated.

"Others!" he cried and pointed to the jungle. Emerging from the jungle with weapons in their arms was a small group of people.

* * *

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter. Look for 10 this week . . . only two chapters left!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys - sorry about the LONG update. My internet broke down and I needed to get it fixed. So here is Chapter 10. Thanks for all the reviews so far and look later tonight or tomorrow because I'll be adding on the last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"RUN!" Jack screamed and the survivors darted in various directions. Kate, Sayid, Sawyer, Valerie, Jin, Gibb, and Libby pushed through the crowd towards Michael. Sayid arrived first and took Walt into his arms. He ran with Michael to the last of the survivors running.

"Here, take Walt and keep going!" Sayid shouted to Michael who immediately grabbed his son and continued on. Sayid turned around and hustled back to the Others.

Jack had been knocked down by the first one who, fortunately, did not have a gun. Sayid sprinted faster than his legs could carry him and tackled the Other to the ground. He heard Shannon shouting in the distance, but if he didn't do this, Jack would have been killed.

While Sayid wrestled the man on the ground, Jack jumped to his feet and turned when he heard a gunshot fire close by. Kate had taken the only female of the group. She had somehow taken the gun from her and shot her dead. Holding the gun towards her, Kate kicked the body to make sure she was really dead.

Jin, Gibb, and Libby all attacked the largest one. A six foot four bulky man with angry eyes. All three kicked and punched him with every ounce of energy they had. Jack realized they needed help and glanced back to Sayid. He had beaten the first one unconscious.

"Sayid!" Jack cried pulling at his shirt. Sayid stood up and Jack pointed to Jin. Sayid's eyes instantly widened and before Jack could say another word, Sayid dashed passed him.

Meanwhile, Sawyer was busy taking down the fourth member. Again, this one did not have a gun. It seemed they gave the only gun to the woman. But this one did have a large dagger. He took several swings at Sawyer, missing by only inches.

"Come on, is that all you got?" Sawyer teased him. The Other growled and Sawyer knew he was getting under his skin. "What'd you kidnap the kid for, huh? Kicks? Jungle ladies not being too friendly?"

The Other screamed and charged Sawyer only to have his arm broken. Sawyer twisted his arm so far, he felt the bone break. He fell to the ground, cowering and holding his arm. Sawyer took the dagger and stabbed him in the chest. Directly in the heart to make it fast.

Panting, Sawyer looked up to find Valerie. She was the closest to the jungle and the Other seemed to have the upper hand. She was on the ground, desperately kicking at him. On instinct, Sawyer started running towards her, the sand making it difficult. Halfway there, the Other slapped her across the face so hard he saw it had knocked her out.

"NO!" Sawyer yelled when the Other leaned over Valerie with a blade. When he raised the blade, he missed Sawyer sprinting his way. Just as he brought the blade downward, Sawyer took hold of his wrist and bent it backwards, sending the blade to the ground. The Other yelped and Sawyer threw him off Valerie. Lying on the ground, the Other screamed when Sawyer started viciously punching him.

Kate watched while Sayid, Jin, Gibb, and Libby finally brought the large Other to his knees when she noticed Sawyer ferociously beating another one.

Running over she called his name, but he was deaf to the sounds around him. All he wanted was to destroy this person for even thinking of laying a finger on Valerie. Sawyer was so keen on revenge he didn't notice his blood stained hands and that the Other was not moving. Then he felt familiar hands on his shoulders.

"Sawyer, stop!" Kate pleaded and tried to pry him off. "He's dead! Stop!"

Sawyer snapped back to reality and looked down at the bloody mess under him. This Other was clearly dead. Sawyer had beaten him to death and for that one brief moment he was happy about it.

Kate rubbed his back, trying to calm him down, while he looked around. Three of them were dead and two were knocked out. If they all had guns, Sawyer secretly thought, it would have been a different story. From the corner of his eye he saw Shannon running their direction. Some of the other survivors were cautiously peeking to make sure everything was all right. When they saw Jack still standing they knew it was fine to come back.

Shannon had thrown herself into Sayid's arms, sobbing, "Don't you ever do that to me again!" Sawyer watched while they kissed and then he remembered Valerie.

Jack was already by her side checking her out. Sawyer and Kate appeared beside him with much concern.

"Is she all right?" Kate asked knowing Sawyer wouldn't.

"Yeah," Jack replied feeling her pulse. "It's just a concussion, but we need to get her to the caves. Sawyer . . . do you mind?"

"No," he quickly replied and took Valerie into his arms. He ran all the way to the caves where Jack made her comfortable. While Sawyer watched Jack examine her, Sayid, Shannon, Gibb, and Libby approached.

"Jack?" Sayid said softly thinking he would wake Valerie. "What do we do with the other two?"

Jack suddenly stopped examining Valerie, remembering that two of them were still alive. He knew the best thing would be to kill them, but it was inhumane. Still, if they let them live, they could escape and return with greater numbers.

Sayid, able to read what Jack was thinking, answered for him. "Consider it done."

Jack nodded to Sayid and not wanting to say anything that would cause disagreement, went back to examining Valerie. Kate kneeled beside him and watched while Sawyer sat impatiently.

Sayid, Gibb, and Jin dragged the two to the burial sight. This was where they had buried Scott and Boone. Gibb was given a gun and while Sayid and Jin started digging new graves, Gibb took position.

Jack finished checking Valerie and was now cleaning a cut Libby had received. Kate was helping with the bandages and Sawyer continued to watch Valerie. He thought maybe if he watched her long enough, she would wake up. Then, from the distance, they heard one shot echo through the jungle, followed by a second.

* * *

**I realized after writing this chapter that Locke was nowhere to be seen. (Oops!) In the show's reality, he would have been fighting the Others too, but I simply forgot to add him in. So use your imagination - pretend he's there, lol. Please review, thanks and look for the final chapter tonight.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here it is! The final chapter of "Strangers Like Me". Hope you enjoy it and please for the last time, read and review. I would like to know how the ending was and/or if I should change it. Thanks again and now without further delay I present the finale to "Strangers Like Me" . . .**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

The sun had set and the fires were lit. All around camp people cuddled close to keep warm. All except Sawyer. He was sitting at the farthest corner, far from his tent, and all the survivors. Jack had kicked him out of the caves so he could properly check Valerie. Sawyer left in a huff and retreated to the corner and built his own fire. He was there since just watching the flames spark the air.

Sitting there he thought about the last couple days. He had never felt this way about someone before, particularly a woman. Sure, he had his fun, but after crashing on this island, it changed everything. And sure, at times, he thought he would make it further with Kate, but alas, he and Freckles would forever be friends.

Valerie was different. Whenever he looked into her eyes he saw everything he wanted to be. He saw his entire world. Something he couldn't say about all the women he slept with or even about Kate. That night in his tent, he also felt something more. And he could have sworn Valerie felt the same way. That was until she found out the truth. Now he would never know.

Sighing, Sawyer grunted when he felt something strike his chest. Glancing down he recognized the small bottle of vodka he stole from the plane and suitcases. Looking up he saw Kate standing beside the fire with her own bottle.

"I'm in the mood for a drink, Freckles," he stated and threw the bottle back to her. "But thanks anyway."

"We're not going to drink," Kate corrected and tossed the bottle onto his chest again. "We're gonna play a game."

"What game?"

"'I've Never . . .'" she replied with a mischievous smirk on her face. Taking a seat, Kate made herself comfortable and cleared her throat. "I've never seen 'The Godfather'."

Sawyer groaned. He really was not in the game-playing mood, but knew Kate would not take no for an answer. Rolling his eyes, he took a sip, because he remembered seeing 'The Godfather' a year ago.

Thinking for a moment, he replied, "I've never owned a Britney Spears album."

Kate scoffed but took her drink. Guilty as charged she thought to herself.

"I've never gone into a men's room."

Sawyer glared at her. It was obviously a trick question because he certainly has gone to a men's room. With a slight chuckle he drank.

"I've never been in a school play."

Kate drank.

Then she looked down. After this question she knew she would have to drink because she has done this, but it was intended for him and not her.

"I've never been in love," she whispered and then drank.

Sawyer glanced towards the fire. He stared at it for a few seconds and Kate was about to accept defeat when he slowly lifted his bottle . . . and drank.

Valerie left the caves after three hours of being unconscious. Jack had said it was all right for her to walk around. It was a chilly night and she had taken one of the blankets. Wrapping it around her shoulders she started through the jungle and arrived at the beach. There were many fires set up. Most belonging to a small group of two or more and some to only one person.

Slowly, she strolled through the camp and watched some of the people. She passed by Jin and Sun lying beside each other, their arms entwined. Shannon and Sayid were the same, only they sat near the fire. Charlie was helping Claire put her baby to bed and Hurley was talking with Libby. Further down, Valerie saw Michael and Walt. They were hugging and Michael was even crying a little. Locke was beside them slicing up a piece of fruit. Then, she looked ahead and saw Sawyer.

He was sitting all alone in the corner of the camp with a fire all to himself. She could tell from here that he was reading the letter she found in his bag. Valerie sighed. Though she still had a headache, her heart was speaking to her and she knew what she had to do, whether she liked it or not.

As she started towards Sawyer, Jack and Kate sat nearby. They watched Valerie make her way towards him and they couldn't help but laugh.

Turning to Jack, Kate said, "I got Sawyer to admit to something he probably doesn't want anyone else to know."

"Just as I got Valerie to admit something she probably doesn't want anyone to know," Jack added and he and Kate watched silently from the distance.

Sawyer was reading the letter for the twentieth time when he heard someone approach. Looking up he was shocked to see Valerie. She was wrapped in a blanket and she had a slight red mark on the side of her face where the man struck her. Sawyer thought for a moment how he would like to kill the man all over again for touching her.

Staring into the fire, Valerie suddenly asked, "What are you going to do about the letter?"

"Don't know," Sawyer replied and folded it. "I spent years looking for him. Killed a lot of innocent men instead. It's pointless, you know? Thinking about _him_ when we're stuck on this island with polar bears, grudge-holding boars, monsters, and crazy Lost Boys on crack."

Valerie snickered. Sawyer missed her laugh and wish he could spend all the rest of his life making it up to her.

"It's pointless," he said again and to Valerie' surprise, he tossed the letter into the fire. The delicate paper instantly burned in the flames and Sawyer did not even flinch. Too long he tried to destroy that letter and too long he failed. Tonight, however, he knew he did not need it anymore.

"It _is_ pointless," Valerie whispered and Sawyer looked back to her. "I don't know James Ford. Never met him before in my life. But I did meet Sawyer and he was everything to me. I felt at peace whenever I was with him."

Valerie started walking closer and Sawyer was getting nervous. "I can't say that I'm never going to meet James Ford because I know I will." She kneeled down beside him. "But revenge is pointless . . . especially after you've fallen in love."

Leaning closer to Sawyer, she continued, "Shannon told me something very interesting the other day."

"What?"

"Everyone gets a new life on this island," she whispered and the space between them was growing thin. "I'd like . . . to start . . . now." And Valerie closed the final inches and kissed Sawyer. Taking a quick breath, Valerie added, "I love you, Sawyer."

And Sawyer for the first time in his life, since saying it to his mother, replied softly, "I love you." And he knew he met it.

Smiling, Valerie kissed him again before cuddling into his arms. They stared at the fire content in the moment. The last of the letter was burning and Sawyer smiled. He no longer cared about revenge. All he cared for now was in his arms.

"Oh, and _one_ more thing," Valerie suddenly said.

Glancing down, Sawyer responded, "What?"

"Promise me you'll never lose your edge. Don't become Mr. Nice Guy just because I'm around."

"Won't _ever_ happen, darlin'."

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading my story and for those who reviewed. I enjoyed your comments very much. I will most definitely be creating another Sawyer fanfic and possibly a Sawyer/Valerie sequel. I'll have to wait and see how these new episodes go. Thanks again and keep checking for more stories by me - Jessica**


End file.
